1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic matrix composite member and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet engines and the like include components which are subjected to large stress applied in a particular direction, such as centrifugal force, while in use. Requirements for such components include particularly high strength as well as heat resistance. For this reason, the components are usually made from metallic materials. FIG. 7A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a generally-used aircraft turbo-fan engine. FIG. 7B is a schematic view magnifying one of turbine blades of the turbo-fan engine shown in FIG. 7A. While the engine is in operation, large centrifugal force is applied to the turbine blade in a longitudinal direction (radial direction) of a blade part. For this reason, the turbine blades are usually made from a Ni-based alloy or the like. As shown in FIG. 7B, a turbine blade 100 includes: a blade part 102; a platform part 104 extending in a direction vertical to a principal surface of the blade part 102; and a dovetail part 106 placed at one end portion of the blade part 102. In this manner, the turbine blade 100 has a relatively complicated shape. Nevertheless, turbine blades can be manufactured with relative ease by casting a metallic material such as a Ni-based alloy.
Ceramic matrix composite members are formed from ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) each containing ceramic fibers and a ceramic matrix. In recent years, there are growing expectations that ceramic matrix composite members will be applied to jet engine components. Ceramic matrix composite members are light in weight and excellent in heat resistance. For this reason, if ceramic matrix composite members can be used as jet engine components, it is expected that the weight and fuel consumption rate of an engine will be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,379, U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,650,399 have proposed a jet engine component to which ceramic matrix composites are applied, and a method of manufacturing the component. To put it specifically, these patent documents describe turbine blades formed from ceramic matrix composite members. In these turbine blades, the blade part is joined to the platform part by use of a matrix, a brazing material or the like.